Tails Of An Artist
by cookie007
Summary: requested by anon! ota is a little (shit) tease, so i hoped to put that in this little naughty night :) hope you enjoy!


laying face down in bed, she was humming while waiting for Ota to get out of the shower. sketching in one of Ota's spare sketch books, she failed to notice that Ota had already gotten out of the shower. Ota made his way over to where she was, and peered over her shoulder at what she was drawing. it seemed like she was drawing a puppy.

Ota smirked and suddenly felt mischievous. still in only a towel wrapped around his waist, he flopped onto her back while she left unaware, crushing her beneath his strong chest. "O-Ota! your heavy! get off!" she wriggled underneath him, but obviously much heavier than she, she couldn't get him off of her. "is that your twin your drawing?"

she grumbled, "I knew you were going to say something like that!" he laughed and tickled her sides, still trapping her. "O-O-Ota!" she yelped, before breaking into fits of laughter from the tickling. "n-no! Ota! stop! ahahah!" she yelled, trying to wriggle away from him. "you're not going anywhere. your getting punished."

he could feel her body stiffen under him. "w-w-what did I do?!" she yelped. she knew Ota's punishments were usually not in the slightest bit merciful. "you didn't even notice when I came into the room… making me jealous over my own notebook. you're a bad girl Anna." she held her breath. "I-I-I'm sorry! you should have said something!" his breath was suddenly right by her ear.

"no excuses." he says in a dark tone before lightly nibbling her ear. she gasped before wriggling again to get away from him. he promptly holds her sides, halting her movement. "w-wait Ota! I haven't bathed yet!" he gently kisses her neck from behind before saying in a seductive voice, "then let me wash you, like dogs do." and rakes his tongue down her neck, giving her shivers. "I-I-I think your confusing that with cats!" he chuckles lightly before pulling down her zipper on her dress down.

"shhh… my pet." she gasps as Ota's tongue continues to lick all the exposed parts of her back, as he unzips the dress. "Mmm… Ota… no…" she gasps out, already loosing the will to fight back. "hmm… I think you mean 'Ota, yes.'" "ahh!" she flinches as he nibbles a little near her bum. the little pain started to turn into pleasure as he left a little red mark on her skin.

slowly stripping off her dress, he turns her body to face him. "Ota…" she pants out. he chuckles as he places a soft kiss on her lips. "already so hot from this? you must be in heat." she blushes in anger at him "I'm not in heat!" he chuckles as he bores his dark, lustful eyes into hers. she feels sucked into his eyes and he just smiles down at her before moving the sketchbook off the bed.

"are you sure about that?" he swiftly removes her bra and licks her soft mounds. "ahh.. Ota…" she felt his smile against her skin as he starts to slowly lick her nipple. she arcs her back into his mouth and moans. teasing her, he uses his free hand to remove her panties. she moans as she feels him lower his head, licking and kissing along the way, down her body.

she gasps in anticipation as he kisses her bellybutton. she reaches out to grab his hair as he goes lower, slowly separating her legs. she could feel his warm breath on her core and couldn't hold back a gasp. "Ota… ahh…" she feels his finger lightly tease her folds, but doesn't make any more movement than that. wanting him to go further, she looks at him. he's grinning evilly back at her.

'oh crap' is the first thing she thinks as he slowly opens his mouth. "beg." her eyes go wide. she knew he was going to punish her, but this was extremely embarrassing. she doesn't say a word and the look on his face turns sharp. "Anna, I would hurry up if I were you. I'm not a patient man." she shivers at the cold tone in his voice. she swallows her pride, and accepts her lust for him.

"Ota… please… c-clean me…" she says in a small voice and Ota breaks out in a smile. "good girl… now for your treat." moving her folds out of the way with his fingers he licks her core and nibbles on her clit. the sudden pleasure makes her moan loudly and back arch, making Ota hum against her core. "aahh! Ota!" licking up and down her clit and core, he briefly stops to look at her face.

"that's it Anna, moan out my name." and he quickly resumes to lap up her juices. "Ota!" she moans as he thrusts his tongue into her. teasing her clit and tasting her core, she feels herself close to her climax. "O-Ota! I'm going to-" suddenly he thrusts two fingers in her, searching and finding her g-spot. "be a good girl and come for me." he thrusts his fingers in her harshly as she reaches her climax almost immediately.

"ha..ha… Ota…" her chest bobs up and down as she breaths, as she comes down from her high. "your being such a good girl tonight Anna…" he suddenly lifts her legs and positions himself at her entrance. "Ota… I want you…" she breaths out, and if that made him loose all reason, he plunges into her with one swift thrust. "hmm… Anna… you're so tight and hot…" he pants out, his voice full of lust. still holding her legs up, he watches her face from between her legs as he thrusts slowly, teasing her.

"Ota… please… faster…" he grins and gives her one powerful fast thrust, before going slow again. "Ota!" she practically screams and he smirks down at her. "tell me how much you love me." he says, slightly picking up his pace. "you mean the whole world to me Ota! I love you a lot! now please fuck me senseless!" she screams, and he breaks out in laughter. "I love you to." and with that, he move at a extremely harsh pace, pounding into her.

"OH! OTA!" she screams, her body being harshly penetrated. Ota's breathing becomes more ragged as he stares down at her face. "I love looking at your face when your moaning my name…" his words should have embarrassed her, but she was too distracted by his powerful thrusts. her walls clenching around him, she could feel her next orgasm coming soon.

Ota's face breaking into sweat, she knew he was close to. "Ota! I'm going to-" "let's do it together, Anna." teasing her clit with one hand, she reaches the edge. "OTA!" "Anna!" his eyes never leaving her face, he spills into her, riding out both of their orgasms, he slumps down on top of her.

she gently wraps her arms around his comfortable weight, as they try to catch their breath. still inside of her, he wraps his arms tightly around her. "Anna… the face you make when you come is the most beautiful sight in the world." she blushes and looks away from him. "stop watching me so closely… its so embarrassing…" he chuckles and wraps them both in the blanket. kissing her forehead, he gently whispers "goodnight" and with that she rests her head in his chest and falls fast asleep. "goodnight, Ota."


End file.
